


I love you (Through and Through)

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Extreme Cuteness!, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M, Past Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam/Dean first kiss drabble :)<br/>When Sam was 16 and Dean was 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you (Through and Through)

"You've never kissed anyone before, Sammy?" Dean said in disbelief.

Sam turned red and looked away. He wanted to hide his head in the sand. Seeing and hearing Dean only embarassed him more. That knowing gaze so quizzical and easily amused by his naivity.

"I knew it was a bad idea telling you..." Sam bit out grudgingly.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He saw the hurt look on Sam's face and stopped. On a more serious note, Dean reached out and caressed Sam's cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean murmured.

Sam nodded his head. Dean raised Sam's head to meet his gaze and leant forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Sam sighed into the embrace and every nerve in his body was beaming. Sam flushed bodily. He wanted to stay this way forever.


End file.
